The present disclosure relates generally to an airbag configured to deploy along an interior side of a vehicle. When inflated, the airbag is configured in the shape of a curtain. The present application is directed to a curtain airbag configured to more effectively restrain an occupant inside the vehicle when the vehicle is involved in a rollover or side impact type event.
The majority of airbag cushions are fabricated by a cut and sew process using linear fabrics or by a one-piece woven (OPW) process. In some cases, a sealant is placed between two layers of fabric prior to sewing in order to prevent leakage out of the cushion through the sewn seam. Reducing leakage provides for longer gas retention time. The sewing is typically applied along the entire seam throughout the cushion. The fabric may be coated to minimize gas leaking through the fabric. In the OPW cushions, the coating is typically applied on the outside because the inside is not accessible once the cushion is woven. Sewing of a large cushion, for example a head side airbag (inflatable curtain) can be time consuming.
It would be advantageous to provide a curtain airbag that takes less time to manufacture while also providing increased air tightness or gas retention time. It would also be advantageous to provide a curtain airbag with increased air tightness or gas retention time while costing less to fabricate and while using less thread material. In sum, it would be advantageous to provide a curtain airbag and airbag module that effectively restrains an occupant and is easier and less costly to manufacture.